percy jackson and thalia fanic
by Butterlord825
Summary: firs story like and review
1. the game

Percy was at home with his mom Sally and Thalia watching a movie when Thalia got up and went to the bathroom. " ill be right back" and Percy stared at her ass and all her curves thinking about ways to get her in bed when Sally got up and said "im going to bed love you" and she winked at Percy when Thalia got back and Percy broke the silence "Thalia want to play a game" "sure" was Thalias response soon they were playing truth or dare "Percy truth or dare" "truth" "do you like me" "uuuuuhhhhh yes"

**I hope you enjoyed this short chapter I will be making the next chapter longer than this **


	2. first time

Thalia attacked Percy and started to make out with Percy and at first Percy was surprised but then he accepted it and both started to fight for dominance neither tried to win both just liked the fight finally Thalia gave in and Percy started to fondle her D sized breast through her tank top and Thalia moaned in his mouth while she felt up his rippled chest and his 6-pac and Thalia felt his erection through his jeans and she stopped making out with him and asked him "do you want to go all the way" "yes" and Thalia got on her knees and unzipped his jeans and his 10 inch dick sprang out of his boxers and Thalia sucked on his member greedily like she was drinking through a straw she then started humming in her throat so he would cum and after 10 minuets he yelled "IM CUUUUUUMMMMMING" and Thalia quickly pulled his dick out of her mouth and spewed all over her face, hair, and breast then he got up went to his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and got a condom slipped it on then he went up to her and put his dick in between her knees and and said :are you sure you want to do this" "yes" then he put his dick in her pussy and went slow until he reached her hymen then he quickly pulled out and pushed all the way in Thalia put her panties in her mouth as a makeshift gag then when he thought the pain was over he started thrusting in and out until he got a steady rhythm and after 30 minuets until Thalia came and she opened her mouth and the gag fell out she screamed "YESSSSSS GO SUPERSONIC YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-AWWWWWWWW" she came again and no longer could scream an 20 minuets later he came he pulled out took the condom off and had just enough strength to pick her up and their clothes and carried her up to his room and passed out next to her in his bed

**like and review this chapter took 3 hours to make should I continue you decide **


	3. realzation

**hey its me guys pm me im new but after a while I will pm back review plz **

Percy woke up with a beautiful woman next to him he slipped his boxers on and a pair of short and went downstairs and me bacon ad eggs when Sally came downstairs yawning "good morning Percy" "morning mom here have some breakfast" he set the plate down as Thalia came downstairs to Percy cooking breakfast she sat down and had a plate of bacon and eggs.

After Percy got done cooking he sat down he started eating his breakfast he took Thalia to the mall and they watched a movie then Percy took Thalia back to camp and they were having a friendly fight in the arena Percy with Riptide and the shield Tyson gave him when they went to the sea of monsters and Thalia using her spear and her shield Ageis when Percy disarmed her an put his sword to her throat "looks like I win" she gave him sexy stare

Two hours later the conch horn sounded for lunch and Thalia walked to her cabin and Percy walked to his and they walked to the pavilion and Percy had pizza Thalia had the same thing only her pizza had sausage and his had pepperoni on his.

Thalia gave up part of her food praying to her dad "dad let him ask the question" just then Percy walked up to her and said "meet me at the campfire tonight" Percy went up to Chiron and said "hey im going to pop the question to Thalia is it ok if I do it at the campfire.

**cliffhanger im trollingyou ill update later haven't sleeped at all review**


	4. The question

**hey guys its me butterlord im continuing the cliffhan****ger**

what was Percy planning an what was he talking to Chiron about I guess ill find out at the sing-along tonight

I go to the bank and withdraw all my savings to buy Thalia a wedding ring and I go ad recite what im am going to say at the campfire tonight

3 hours later im standing here waiting for Percy and when everybody gets t their seas Chiron has an announcement "Percy has something to say to Thalia before we start our campfire" "Thalia Elizabeth Grace will you marry me" "yes" the hole camp cheers and the magic fire is 50ft high a green because of everyone mood.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I ha to fill in for the middle name review and like**


	5. preperations

**hi guys its me this is another lemon 3 way chapter**

having built for our wedding gift he decked it out with blue walls and lightning bolts he gave them 6 flat screens 2 ps3s and 2 xbox360s and 3 master bedrooms.

I was with Thalia in bed when Aphrodite flashed in asking if they wanted to have a threesome Percy and Thalia thought about it and said yes Aphrodite snapped her fingers and al their clothes disappeared then the 2 beautiful women got on their knees and started kissing each other with his dick between their mouths Aphrodite then stuck three fingers in Thalias pussy and pumped I and out until she came 20 minuets later.

after Percy came on their faces and titts Aphrodite said to Thalia "wanna do 69" sure" so they started licking nibbling and pumping their fingers in each other and during that time Percy went up to Aphrodite and inserted his dick in Aphrodites ass and pumped in and out until she came spraying his juices all over Thalias face and then after that Percy went up and inserted his dick in Thalias pussy and started pumping in and out of Thalia "AHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSS AWWWWWWWWWWWW HARRRRRRDER FAAAAAASSTER YOU FIIILLL ME UP SOOOOOOOGOOD AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" she came and couldn't speak Aphrodite felt left out s she stuck her pussy to Thalias mouth and after Thalia made Aphrodite cum Percy didn't know Thalia was on her period so he spewed cum in her.

"that was the best I've had in a long time" after that Aphrodite flashed out leaving Percy sleeping with Thalias titties in his face and dick still inside her Pussy.


	6. wedding day

**hey guys note there are going to be kids in this story so like and review please and pm me when you can thanks im also doing pov in this to**

** Thalias pov**

I felt like I was going t puke I didn't think I would feel like this on my wedding day as I wait for my pregnancy test it takes5 minuets then I look at it and to my shock im pregnant how will I tell Percy

** Percys pov**

I didn't feel like I would ever be confident enough to actually purpose and get married (A/N yes the savior of Olympus can get scared) so as I wait I get text from Thalia it has a picture of a pregnancy test it shows positive and I text back asking if she's pissed she says no an also texts back saying she always wanted kids particularly a girl

**Thalia pov**

after an hour of waiting I get the signal and my dad (Zeus) walks me down the alter and I see my soon to be husband smile at me I smile back and we get to the part where we are at the holy matrimony and the preacher turns to Percy and asks him if he would he would take me for better or for worse richer or for poorer he said he does and I feel like how when I felt when we went on our first date

**Percy POV**

After the preacher is done talking to me he turns to Thalia and asks all the same things to her as he asked me she says she does and he says I may kiss Thalia and sweep her off her feet and take her to the car and we drive home and pack our bags to go on our honeymoon we change our clothes and drive to the airport so we can go to Greece.

**hey guys hope you like this tell me what gender and names the kid and how many**


	7. the honeymoon

**im now doing the rest of wedding chapter with the honeymoon chapter and there are no POV in this**

we're at the airport waiting for the plane to take off after half an hour the plane takes off and they get to Greece and they put their stuff in the hotel room then they get to an old palace of Zeus when a_ Dracne_ so Percy grabs Riptide and slices it and the monster turns to dust. after the monster they went back to the hotel and cleaned up the monster on Percy by giving him a body scrub (mostly with her titties) and during that time Artimis flashes in to grant a quest.

so they leave Greece and go to Rome to retrieve Phoebe who had gotten lost during a quest so they get to Rome find her and take her to Olympus and they end the honeymoon.

**hope you liked plz review **


	8. first child or is it

**hey guys its me I sure could use those reviews thanks enjoy also I own none of the books or movies. **

we get home and Thalia went to change and I started making dinner I got some hamburgers and fired up the grill and put I asked Thalia how many hamburgers she wanted she said 2 and I got 4 hamburgers out of the freezer and started cooking when Thalia came up behind me and started nibbling on my collarbone I allowed this and when it was time to flip the burgers I tell her to stop so I can flip then then after I flip them I work on making the macaroni and cheese and green beans when dinners done I call Thalia to get her food Thalia sits at the table and starts eating

after they ate Percy took a shower and got ready to go to bed as that was happening Thalia is feeling her stomach and she feels the baby kick but she feels something 2 feet kick at the same time from different angles "Percy come here something is wrong" Percy walks over to Thalia and feels her stomach and feels the to feet kick from the different angles. "tomorrow we'll go to the doctor"

**thanks for reading I have school tomorrow wont update for a while enjoy this chapter**


	9. the wokplace

**hey guys I still have hours so read away**

I wake up to a breakfast-in-bed and after I eat we get dressed we go to the doctor and wait for an hour then they call for me and we get an ultrasound and find out that we're having twins I start to freak out of how we're going to support two kids so we go home and I make myself some waffles after I eat me and Percy start watching a movie after the movie I take a nap with Percy then Percy starts looking for a job finally Percy gets a job at a 5* restaurant.

we go to bed and in the morning Percy gets up at 5:00am so he can get ready to work he leaves and he gets to the restaurant and he's ordered to make 3 sirloin steaks, 3 salads and, a soda with 2 iced teas he gives the food to the waiter after that he gets called into his bosses office the reason why he gets called into his bosses office he is asked t cover another workers shift he says he'd do it and he texts Thalia telling her he would be home late for a few days.

he gets home to a sleeping Thalia he slips off his work clothes and gets in bed with her and falls asleep feeling all sore.

**hey its me the kids will come next chapter bye**


End file.
